


Sunny Days

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Stanley's day out as a little farm hand.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Stan was very happy to help Mike feed all the animals. He started really early in the morning which he wouldn't admit but he was a little bit sleepy. "What do we feed first,Mama?" He asked. 

Mike smiled and ruffled Stan's hair. "Well we'll leave your birdies for last, how about we do the goats first?" He didn't have much of a farm like he did when he was a teenager but he had his loves here with him. 

Stan had mixed feelings about the goats, they were loud and they would eat his drawings some times which made him really upset so he would let Mike handle the goats. 

Mike hummed and knew Stan was a bit scared of the goats still. "You wanna be a big boy and go feed the bunnies all by yourself?" He chuckled as Stan began to run to the hutch with some food.

Stan happily said hello to each of the bunnies. He started with the female bunnies Poppy and Molly before moving onto the males, Scooby and Nasa. He immediately ran back over to his mama. "All done!"

Mike smiled and clapped "Way to go,little Sparrow! I'm so proud of you! Now we can feed the birdies and I'm sure papa has a nice breakfast for us or maybe you'll get away with eating just lucky charms today"

Stan loved all of his feathered friends but he did have a favorite out of them all. It was a brown duck named Ducky Holly. That was his best friend in the whole wide world. (Besides Richie)but he'd never say that aloud.

Mike took his hand and lead him in to the house. "I promise tomorrow you can nap just like papa does just not until noon" he chuckled.

Bill gasped and whined "I woke up the same time you did,Mikey" he teased and rubbed his neck. "The fire alarm really didn't want me to cook." He gave a tiny smile.

Stan squealed and hummed "Lucky Charms! Yay!" He squirmed around happily.

Bill smiled and chuckled "You're the just the sweetest and most carefree boy. Makes my job so much easier!" He kissed Stan's head before sitting next to Mike. "I'll get you some eggs and toast. My big strong farmer"

Mike rolled his eyes and gave a soft chuckle "You didn't even start on the pancakes did you?" 

Bill shook his head and smirked "Nope. I was going to but then i got a bit distracted."

Mike smiled and sipped his coffee, he felt so happy knowing that he was surrounded by the loves of his life.


	2. Grouch Meets Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan loves baby animals but has a love/hate with the goats until he meets a new friend.

Mike had run into the house looking for gloves because the mother goat was currently giving birth, He had knocked somethings off the table in a panic which had woken up Stan. He was not very happy about that because the boy had a hard night so he was already sleep-deprived. Mike was already outside by the time Stan waddled downstairs with a blanket dragging behind him. Stupid Papa was still sleeping! That wasn't fair at all in his mind. 

Stan peaked out of the door and saw Mike holding something small in his big arms, he heard the mother goat make what sounded like a scream which did scare him quite a bit so he decided to do what Steve from Blue Clues would do..Look for some clues. He walked to the pin and sighed softly "Mama, Why is she screaming? She's really scary and loud." 

Mike hummed and took a deep breath "She's having babies, Stanny. If you get a towel I can let you hold a baby goat just they're just brand new so you got to be very careful. You wanna see if Papa wants to hold the babies as well?"

Stan sighed and took a deep breath "I'll wake papa! He'll be scared if he wakes up alone! We both just left without even saying nothing!" He ran into the house and shook Bill awake "Papa! Papa!"

Bill gasped and shot up in bed. "Hey Baby, What's going on? Did you get hurt!? Where's Mikey?" He seemed a bit shaken up but stayed quiet so Stan could answer his questions. He didn't want to overwhelm him into silence and he rubbed his back softly.

Stan took a few minutes to get himself calmed down and got changed into one of Mike's big shirts as he tugged on Bill. "There are babies outside! Mama is helping the goats give the babies life!" 

Bill rubbed his eyes and hummed "Let's go buddy" He followed Stan happily and yawned. 

Mike smiled as he wiped the babies off "So there's six so we all can name two. You can go first little sparrow!"

Stan thought for a little bit "Salem for the Black One, Milky for the White One, and Patches for the one with two colors.

Bill ruffled his hair and wrapped the goat in a towel "You wanna hold Patches? Just be careful"

Mike took a deep breath as he yawned "Is that your new friend, bubba?"

Stan fell in love as he held the small goat. He liked it when the goat licked his hand "He's really nice!"

**Author's Note:**

> Come Chat with me at Trashmouth-Writes on Tumblr


End file.
